Nada é o que aparece ser
by backlight
Summary: Nada é o que aparecer ser.Minato e Kushina não são quem aparentam ser,Jiraya não é padrinho de Naruto nem Tsunade sua madrinha,Naruto não é um Uzumaki.Naruto diferente.Naruto/One piece/To love ru/Street Fighter/DB/DBZ/DBGT/Rosario vampiro/Yu Yu Hakusho/Ben 10 Crossovers.


Aviso:Eu irei refazer todas as minhas histórias e talvez mudar algumas,assim vou demorar bastante para fazer isso e vou me concentrar nessa história junto com outra que ainda estou fazendo era só isso que queria dizer.

Dentro de um vazio branco uma porta aparece e se abre na mesmo hora,para mostrar Naruto.

Eu acho que cheguei na hora,de novo -Diz Naruto sorrindo,até que ele viu backlight com uma cara seria.

backlight então olha para Naruto,assim ele entregou um contrato ao mesmo e pergunta:Naruto você concorda com os termos do contrato?

Aceito -Diz Naruto tirando uma caneta e assim ele assinou rapidamente,até que ele viu seu pai aparece na sua frente.

É a hora backlight sama -Diz Minato que sorriu e fez uma reverencia ao backlight.

Então vamos começar -Diz backlight que estalou o dedos e tudo ficou escuro de repente.

backlight não possui Naruto e nem os outros crossovers -Diz Minato quando a luz voltou.

E sim o Masashi Kishimoto e seus legítimos donos,exceto seus ocs e ideias -Diz Naruto que pegou o controle remoto e apontou para frente,assim que ele aperto tudo sumiu.

Nada é o que parece

Capítulo 1:O legado de um pai

Na aldeia da folha

Já se passaram 7 anos depois do ataque da Kyuubi e de sua derrota na mãos do quarto hokage,na grande aldeia da folha e muitos viveram em paz,quase todos.

Essa pessoa era uma pequena criança bronzeada com cabelo espetado loiro,sobrancelhas finas e não muito separadas,olhos azuis que continham muita tristeza e solidão,e que tinha três marcas suíças em cada lado do rosto.

Seu corpo era muito pequeno para sua idade,ele usava uma camiseta esfarrapada azul com um redemoinho vermelho no peito que era pouco grande para sua pequena estatura ,short laranja queimado que estava bastante rasgado em vários lugares e sandálias nome era Naruto o navio para Raposa de nove caudas ou para os íntimos conhecido como Kurama.

Infelizmente para Naruto esse não era seu dia.

Eu estou vendo ele,o demônio está indo para lá...Atrás dele!-Grita o civil acima do peso que fazia parte do conselho civil,assim ele apontou um dedo acusador para um beco sem saída.

Por que!Por que todo mundo me odeia -Dizia Naruto enquanto corria por sua vida,quando viu os aldeões seguindo ele até o beco sem saída.

Quando chegaram no fim do beco,Naruto só podia olhar para os aldeões esperando sua morte,sentido triste por não saber a razão de tanto ódio dirigido a ele.

Hahaha o demônio não tem lugar para escapar,a morte te espera -Diz Jounin que era tão grande quanto o Edward Newgate,de one Piece e tão estranho quanto Bulk dos primeiros Power rangers,imagine.

Naruto ainda olhava para os aldeões,até que algo chamou sua atenção e assim ele mudou seu olhar para sua frente.

Pirralho demônio como você ousa nos ignora...Morra!-Grita um aldeão ou que aparecia mais um duende do papai Noel,que correu para Naruto com...Uma salsicha na mão.

Todos que viram isso suor caiu em suas testas.

(Que cara idiota)-Isso que passou nas mentes de todos os aldeões e ninjas,que estava na multidão.

Enquanto para Naruto ele estava no seu próprio mundinho.

O que é isso -Diz Naruto que viu algo brilhante no muro,sem perceber o aldeão que parecia um duende que aproximava dele lentamente com uma salsicha na mão.

Espera isso é um diário,eu acho -Diz Naruto que tirou o diário que estava entre dois tijolos soltos,sem ainda percebe que o mesmo cara estava chegando mais perto.

Kōsen Muisegen,o que isso deve significar...-Diz Naruto que traçou seus dedos no nome,assim que ele tocou no nome,o diário começo a brilha e imediatamente tudo foi coberto pela luz brilhante branca.

O aldeão duende só podia exclamar três palavrinhas:Puta que pariu!

Assim tudo foi completamente coberto pela luz.

(Dentro da mente Naruto)

Nos tubos escuros do esgoto,que era a mente de Naruto,tudo estava em silencio,Até que o foco foi mudado para um grande portão com grades e que tinha um selo exposto bem de frente na parede.

**Quem está ai -Diz uma voz profunda que vinha dentro do grande portão,então dois olhos vermelhos aparecem dentro do mesmo.**

Então uma figura brilhante podia ser vista,mas não dava para ver quem era,só que estava sorrido.

**Você?-Grita a voz que revela ser a Kyuubi/Kurama que saiu das sombras,que estava de queixo caindo já sabendo que eram a figura brilhante diante dele.**

Kurama -Diz a figura brilhante,só que agora dava para ver que a figura tinha penetrantes olhos escuros.

**Kurama só podia sorri e diz com uma gargalhada:Hahaha quem pensaria que o garoto era seu Neto...Eu acho que as coisas ficaram mais interessantes pela frente.**

A figura só podia sorria,assim como aconteceu no mundo real tudo foi coberto pela luz.

(Mudança de cena)

Fora da mente de Naruto,na Torre do Hokage

Hiruzen estava sentando em sua cadeira,enquanto via a papelada e assim parou por um momento só para olhar a janela aberta de seu escritório,mais principalmente o céu e pensou tristemente:(O que vocês fariam velhos amigos,se soubessem que seu desejo para Naruto ser visto como um herói,não foi honrado pelos aldeões)

"Toc!Toc"

Quem é?-Pergunta Hiruzen que voltou ao normal e que olhou para a porta,com seus olhos castanhos penetrantes.

Sou eu Hiruzen-Diz uma voz que fez hiruzen cair da cadeira em choque,de cara no chão.

Hiruzen ainda caído no chão,olha para a portão com os lábios tremendo e assim dizer nervosamente:Ele está aqui,eu estou f...

Hiruzen eu sei que você está ai,sua secretaria me disse e se você não abrir a porta...Eu terei que fazer algo que não gosto -Diz a voz bastante irritado,que fez Hiruzen quase morre de susto ali mesmo.

Hiruzen então olhou para foto do quarto hokage e suspira enquanto esfregava a testa nervosamente,então assim ele disse:Pode entrar

Assim a porta foi aberta para mostrar,um homem alto branco e que tinha cabelo vermelho comprido que era penteado para trás,olhos negros afiados,que tinha três cicatrizes em forma de barra e barba por fazer é com uma pequena barba mal. .

Em cima de sua cabeça estava um chapéu de palha,uma longa capa preta sobre os ombros,por baixo usava uma camisa branca que é apenas abotoado até a metade, deixando o peito exposto. Em torno de sua cintura é uma grande faixa vermelha, que também tem seu sabre no lado direito,calça marrom levemente soltas cortadas abaixo do joelho e recolhidos até a metade da canela, com botões dourados para baixo da perna exterior e um par de sandálias.

Shanks meu velho amigo,como você está tão jovem como sempre -Diz Hiruzen nervosamente,enquanto tentava esconder seu medo

Hahahaha garoto macaco você quase me matou de tanto ri -Diz Shanks que parecia ter caindo na gargalhada,mas depois sua expressão mudou para irritação e assim ele continuo: Hiruzen para de tentar me enrolar,a onde está ele?

Ele quem?-Diz Hiruzen que fez sua melhor cara de confusão.

Shanks levanta uma sobrancelha em irritação e assim pergunta enquanto tentava se controlar:Estou falando serio,a onde está o garoto?

Que garoto que você está falando -Diz Hiruzen que fez uma cara pensativa,que só piorou sua situação e fez Shanks fica vermelho de raiva.

Shanks fica com os olhos brancos de tanta raiva e assim gritou tão alto que todos na aldeia, podiam ouvir sua voz:**Seu bastardo você sabe muito bem o que estou falando!Cade o...Naruto!**

Eu não sei...-Diz Hiruzen quase se mijando de medo,quando sentiu a intenção assassina saindo Shanks que estava furioso.

**Seu mentiroso...Uminari**!-Grita Shanks que foi coberto pela energia azul e assim ele socou a mesa do hokage fazendo uma grande rachadura aparecer,até que a mesa começa a brilhar na cor azul e assim explodir,jogando o velho hokage na parede.

Velho se você ainda querer viver,para ainda pelo menos ver o amanhã e ficar junto com sua família...Eu acho melhor você me dizer aonde está Naruto -Diz Shanks que consiguiu se acalmar e sentou no chão estilo indiano.

Eu não sei,eu já te disse...argh -Diz Hiruzen que estava caindo no chão,que cuspiu muito sangue.

Shanks ia dizer alguma coisa,quando ele ouviu uma explosão.

"KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOMM!"

Hiruzen olhos se arregalaram quando sentiu um poder familiar e assim ele disse uma unica palavra:Museigen

Shanks sorriu quando seu olhar mudou,para fora da janela e assim disse:Tal pai,tal filho.

(Mudança de cena)

De volta com Naruto

Assim quando a luz sumiu,todo mundo podia ver melhor o que estava acontecendo e assim que viram,todos ficaram chocados com que viram pela frente.

Naruto estava segurando o aldeão duende pelo pescoço,com uma unica mão e o mais surpreendente parecia que ele tinha crescido bastante,sendo que ele estava mais alto que Sasuke,a outra coisa nova nele era que seus olhos estava brilhando totalmente na cor azul.

Como...Você...Está...Tão forte -Diz o aldeão duende com dificuldade,que olho assustado para o novo Naruto.

Naruto olha para aldeão e diz com determinação:Por que até que pareça que estou sozinho,eu tenho pessoas que quero proteger e isso caro aldeão,isso que me da força

Assim Naruto jogou o aldeão longe em uma lata de lixo,com intenção de não machucar o mesmo.

Um aldeão curioso pergunta para Naruto:Então qual é o seu sonho?

Isso pegou todos de surpresa,exceto Naruto que sorriu e disse: Eu quero se reconhecido,eu quero ser hokage...Mugen(Sem limites).

então Naruto sumiu em um flash de luz azul.

Fim

Então Naruto aparece em um flash,com sorriso animado e assim ele disse animadão:Eu sou fodão.

backlight então apareceu sorrindo:Eu sei disso.

Minato aparece em um flash amarelo e assim pergunta:Podemos acabar backlight sama?

Backlight então acena a cabeça em concordância e assim Minato diz:Então até o próximo capitulo de Nada é o que parecer ser,até a próxima .


End file.
